Alone
by Virgo girl 14
Summary: Bex is scared for her family's safety, Harry can only confide in his oldest sister. When the truth finally comes out will it bring them closer as a family or push him further away? I really suck as summaries... it's better than it sounds, I promise
1. Chapter 1

**Alone**

**Chapter One  
**

Bex Fisher looked over at her sister, Jessica, who was sleeping on the sofa. She wanted nothing more than to pour her heart out to her, tell her all the pain and suffering she had to endure, but her fear stopped her.

Fear of Jess being pulled into the world she so desperately wanted to leave.

Fear of her family rejecting her and hating her.

Fear of Dylan finding out and carrying out his threats to harm her family.

With all of these thoughts racing around her fragile mind, she didn't notice Harry sit on the arm of the chair she was sat on until he touched her shoulder.

She gasped in shock and looked at him. "Hey..." she smiled a little.

Harry forced a smile. "Hey..."

Bex shuffled over a little and pulled him down next to her in a hug. "What's wrong?" she asked, somehow knowing something was wrong.

Harry lazily put his arm across his sister's stomach. "Can I talk to you...?"

"Course you can?" she smiled.

"And you won't tell mum?"

Bex bit her lip and shook her head. "No I won't." She said reluctantly.

"I've started it again... being sick..." Harry admitted quietly.

Bex's arm tightened around him. "Why?"

Harry shrugged. "Because I don't feel worth it... it's my escape..."

Her bloody ran cold. "Who's telling you you're not?"

"No one. I just see it every day... Everyone is noticed one way or another and I'm not." Harry said. "I'm the only fat one in my classes and I hate it."

Bex slid off the chair and sat in front of him, facing him and she took his hands in her own. "Listen to me. Look at me Harry."

He forced himself to look at her.

"Nobody is perfect. No one has the perfect body. People get noticed for good and bad reasons. And all of this?" she looked at him. "You'll grow out of it. All of this will just disappear as you get taller and you won't ever have these feelings anymore."

"What if I don't, Bex? What if I'm never gonna get noticed and I'll never find a girlfriend and I'll just stay looking this horrible forever and hate myself?"

Bex just looked at him; both had tears in their eyes.

"I don't want to be this anymore, only being loved by my family... I want to escape this body into someone else's." Harry continued.

Neither of them knew Karen was listening to everything. She had intended on asking Bex to go to the chip shop for dinner, only to stumble upon brother and sister talking.

Bex looked at him as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Harry listen to me... we can help you... We can help to take all these feelings away if you let us. In time all of these feelings will go away. I promise you." She hugged him.

Harry hugged back.

"I'm gonna go see what's for dinner." Bex said quietly and stood up.

Harry nodded.

Bex walked out and gasped when she saw Karen standing there. She shut the door and let her mum hug her. "I dunno what to do mum..."

"Everything will be alright, I promise you." Karen said gently.

"I hope so..." Bex muttered.

"Look, why don't you take him with you to the chip shop, and you can take him into town tomorrow." Karen said softly, handing her the money. "Treat him to something."

Bex nodded, taking the money and walked back into the living room. "C'mon." She looked at Harry.

"Where we going?" he asked.

"Chippy." Bex grinned. "And I'm dragging you out tomorrow as well."

Harry nodded, smiling a little and stood up, walking out with his sister, leaving Jess still sleeping and Karen alone with her thoughts.

* * *

A/N Chapter 2 is currently a work in progress, please read and review x


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: sorry it's been so long, my laptop spazzed when I had half a chapter written, then when I got it back I had to type up a new one and I had a complete one, I saved it to the memory stick which has now decided to stop working on me, so now I've had to write yet another chapter. It's not as good as I'd like, but it's something... again I am so sorry x

2.

"So was this your idea or mum's?" Harry asked as he and Bex walked through the High Street in the cold winter sunshine of Rochdale.

"Mine. I just thought with Christmas literally around the corner, it would be good to treat my brother while he's going through a hard time." Bex smiled, looking at him and then over her shoulder to check if she was being followed.

"You've been doing that since we left the house. Even checking out the window before we left." Harry observed, looking at her. He decided to drop the subject of him. He always hated the limelight anyway.

"Doing what?" Bex asked, looking back at Harry.

"Looking over your shoulder, almost like you're afraid of something, or someone following you around all the time."

_'That's cause there usually IS someone following me.'_ She thought. "Don't be daft. I just don't wanna see dad that's all… Don't fancy trying to explain to him why I can no longer look him in the eye."

"Right…" Harry nodded, though he wasn't buying it. If his sister didn't want to talk about what was really bothering her then that was her choice. "Let's go in here." He said, turning in the direction of a game shop.

Bex nodded and followed her brother inside. "Come on then, what haven't you got?" she smirked. "If you pick up Call of Duty I'll personally kill you."

Harry laughed and shook his head.

"Good game that!" a voice called from behind them.

Bex turned and rolled her eyes when she spotted Finn and Josh walking toward them. "And you've spent your entire life on it then?"

"Not my entire life.. spent most of that looking for you." Finn smirked.

Bex rolled her eyes.

Harry pretended to be sick. "Get a room you two."

"Don't encourage him! Go get your bloody game." Bex laughed, and Harry disappeared to the other side of the shop to find something he liked.

"Like I need encouragement from that midget. You're not much taller either." Finn smirked.

"That midget happens to be my kid brother. And I'm not short, you're just tall."

"You're pretty small, Bex." Josh commented with a grin.

"Don't you bloody start…" she pouted.

"Yeah, Josh, don't upset my post." Finn smirked.

Bex pretended to be offended and jabbed him in the ribs. "I am not your post." She smirked. "I'm not your anything." She added, turning to walk away.

"Yet." Finn smirked, grabbed what he'd come into the shop for and walked up to the counter to pay for the game, before walking back out again with Josh.

Bex rolled her eyes and walked round to her brother. "You sorted?" she asked.

Harry nodded.

"Come on then." Bex smiled, and took the game to the counter, paid for it and walked out the door with him. "Where to now?" she asked as they started walking again

"Anywhere but New Look." Harry laughed. "I'm not getting dragged around while you look for clothes."

"Primark then." Bex smirked, which caused Harry to groan. "I'm only joking!" she laughed. "I do actually need to get mum a present though.. she's the only person I haven't got for…"

"And Gran?" Harry suggested.

"Nope, got her, but if you want to get her something?" Bex looked at him.

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment before nodded. "Could get her some chocolates or something?"

"Does she still like dolphins?" Bex asked. 'That sounds bad.. she's my gran I should know these things…' she thought guiltily.

"Yeah she does… I suppose I could try and find her a little model one…" Harry nodded.

"Let's try in here." Bex said, pushing open the door to a little shop. They both had to be careful of their movements, the shop was crammed with so many shelves full of little ornaments, trinkets and models. Bex worried that if she even turned on the spot she'd knock something over.

They both searched the many shelves until a shop assistant seemed to glide effortlessly their way.

"Can I help you?" the gentle man's voice spoke.

"Erm yeah.. we're looking for a present for our gran…" Bex said.

"What sort of things does she like?" the man asked.

"Dolphins." Harry said.

"If you could just follow me this way I'm sure I can find you something." The man said, turning on the spot and walking back where he'd come.

The two of them slowly made their way after him around the shop until they saw him reaching into a glass cabinet at the far back of the shop and picking out a small, carved, wooden dolphin, beautifully painted a soft shade of grey, and the water it seemed to be leaping from a gentle shade of turquoise.

"How much is it?" Harry asked.

"I think she'd love it." Bex nodded.

"It's £30." The man told them.

"Okay we'll have it." Bex said, adjusting her bag on her shoulder.

"All right, I'll just put it in a little box for you at the desk." The man smiled and lead them to the front of the shop to the till where he put the carved dolphin into a nicely decorated box and took Bex's £30 from her and put the box in a bag and handed it to her. "There you are, hope you enjoy the rest of your day and have a good Christmas."

"Thank you, and you too." Bex smiled and walked out of the shop with Harry, and they made their way to the jewellers where Bex picked out a gold heart-shaped locket necklace for Karen. "Want to get anything else?" she asked.

Harry shook his head. "Nope I think I'm done."

Bex nodded. "Yeah.. so am I." she said. "Can't really be bothered with anything else."

Harry nodded in agreement and they both walked toward the bus stop just as the bus pulled up, they paid their fare and sat down at the back of the bus. Just as they sat down, Bex felt her phone go in her pocket.

She pulled it out and looked as she had a message.

_'Aren't you nice, taking your brother out to cheer him up ;). You look gorgeous, but I still prefer you in that uniform. I'm not giving up, Bex. H. x'_

Bex sighed, not showing how much it affected her in front of Harry. She deleted the message and shoved it back in her pocket, looking out the window. She knew Harry would ask questions, and if he knew how much it affected her, he wouldn't let it go until he knew what was going on.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, looking at her.

"Nothing." She told him.

"Who was the message from?"

"Just Vodafone sending me offers and stuff, nothing to worry about." She lied.

"Alright." Harry shrugged, and said nothing else the whole journey back.


	3. Chapter 3

Bex was sat on the floor, her back against the sofa watching something on TV, Jess, Harry and Karen on the sofa, Karen's mother and father in the arm chairs, everyone full from the dinner they'd just had.

"Why is there never anything good on at Christmas?" Jess complained.

"You've got a while for Eastenders yet, Jess." Bex smirked, and squealed when a cushion was slapped on her head.

"Bex, Jess, don't start." Karen smiled. "We only just got her back."

"Where did you go, Rebecca?"

Bex turned her head to her grandmother's question. "I didn't really concentrate.. I just went anywhere." she shrugged and looked back at the TV.

"But how did you survive?"

"Gran please, I don't want to talk about it.." Bex said quietly, biting her lip.

Karen looked between her mother and her daughter, but said nothing.

"Karen, have you not asked her these questions?"

"She will tell us in her own time, not before." Karen said.

"Karen's right Lynne, let that be the end of it."

Lynne looked to her husband and gave a heavy sigh. "Alright, Frank. You're back now, Rebecca and that's all that matters."

Bex smiled up at her grandparents and looked at the TV again.

"The Queen's speech will be on soon." Frank noted.

Bex, Jess and Harry barely managed to contain the impulse to roll their eyes. No doubt they would be made to stand in her honour.

"Bex I can hear your phone ringing upstairs." Karen said.

Bex looked up and she got up, walking out of the room and up the stairs to her room, picking up her phone. She looked at the name and rejected the call, switching the offending object off and she threw it down on to her bed before making her way back down the stairs in time to hear her grandfather telling everyone to stand for the Queen, as though the woman herself was in the very room. Bex rolled her eyes, walking into the living room and stood by her mother.

"Who was it?" Karen asked.

"Wrong number." Bex lied easily, smiling a little.

Karen looked at her daughter for a moment, and nodded, and everyone sat down as the Christmas speech began.

Bex looked around, smiling at her family, finally happy for the first time in a long while to be back home. She knew it was only a matter of time before that dark cloud covered her life once more... She only hoped she could hold it off for a while at least.

She got up, walked over to her grandmother and hugged her.

"What's all this for?" Lynne asked with a smile, hugging her granddaughter back.

"I.. um.. I just want to say something." Bex said, standing straighter and moving to face everyone in the room. "I know how much of a cow I was... and I wasn't really the best person to be around. And I just wanted to say I'm sorry. Really... I truly am sorry..."

Jess and Harry smiled at each other. Despite what they'd said about their older sister, anything wrong she did in her life they'd forgive her in a heartbeat. Because that's what families do.

Karen stood from her seat and hugged her.

"It's okay now love. Wherever you've been whatever you've done, you're home safe now, girl." Frank said, smiling.

"Can we carry on enjoying Christmas now?" Jess smirked.

That was all it took to get conversation flowing again, no one feeling left out of anything.


End file.
